High School Konoha Style: Deidara's Promise
by BasicYaoi101
Summary: The sequil to High School Konoha style:Deidara and Gaara. Gaara is scared to tell Kankuro about his relationship with Deidara, and I don't blame him. Yaoi.


Gaara was in his Science class, daydreaming about Deidara

Gaara was in his Science class, daydreaming about Deidara. They have had been together for three days now. But the only people that knew about them were Deidara friends. Gaara wasn't ready to tell Kankuro, his brother, or Tamari, his sister. Gaara was interrupted when he heard the bell ring. He got up out of his desk and walked toward the door. He walked out the door and was about to go to his next class when he felt some one from behind hug him. He knew immediately who it was. "Hey Gaara! Want a piggy back to your next class?" Deidara said as Gaara turned around to face him. "What? Why?" Gaara asked with some laughter because of his randomness. "Because I'm bored and it's fun. So come on." Deidara said then bent down so that Gaara could climb on his back. "Fine." Gaara said then climbed on Deidara's shoulders holding on to his hair. "Where are you going?" Deidara asked. "To English" Gaara replied. "Ok, hold on." Deidara said then stood up. Gaara felt really tall from where he was. Deidara started walking around a corner, but then stopped and went quickly back around the corner. Kankuro's back there!" Deidara said. "Let me down! He can't see us like this!" Gaara said then started to panic. Deidara let him down. "Now hide!" Gaara said. Deidara could tell he was panicking. Gaara pushed Deidara into the room around the corner. Deidara came back out quickly. "No! Go back in!" Gaara said to him. "No way! That's the girl's bathroom!" Deidara said. "So?!" Gaara said, not realizing what he just said. "So? So! So there are naked girls in there!" Deidara said "You hide!" "Where?" Gaara asked. "Anywhere! Just…" Deidara stopped and started to unbutton his cloak. Is he doing what I think he's doing? Gaara thought. Before he could say anything Deidara pulled Gaara into his cloak. Gaara's back was to Deidara's stomach as he saw Deidara close his cloak, closing Gaara in there. Gaara felt Deidara squeeze him tight to his body so that it didn't look lumpy. Then Gaara heard Kankuro start to speak… "Hey Freak! Did you like your house decorations?" Kankuro said to Deidara. "Shut up Fucktard, you shouldn't have done that!" Deidara replied. As he spoke Gaara could feel his chest breathing. "Well I didn't do that, but I wish I did!" Kankuro said as he walked away. As soon as he was gone, Deidara opened his cloak and let Gaara out. Gaara face was almost as red as his hair. He stood still with his mouth open, speechless. "Sorry about that Gaara. Hey, were you breathing in there? Your face is so red!" Deidara said. "Seriously Gaara, Speak to me!" Deidara waved his hand over Gaara's face. Gaara didn't flinch. "Come on Gaara, I'll walk you to your next class." Deidara said then pulled him down the hall. Oh my Goss Oh my Goss Oh my Goss…. Gaara was thinking in his mind. I've never been that close to Deidara's whole body! "You so sexy when you're scared." Deidara said to him. "Oh… Ah…" Gaara was speechless again. "Want to come to my house after school?" Deidara asked him. "Sure!" Gaara said finally. They smiled at each other, then waved goodbye.

At lunch Gaara sat with Kankuro and Tamari. "Hey Kankuro, I'm going to a friends house after school. So you won't see me on the bus." Gaara told him. "Oh… Is it a lady friend?" Kankuro asked teasingly. "Well… Kind of…" Gaara said while scratching the back of his neck. "Oh oh! Gaara's got a girlfriend!" one of the boys from across the table said. "No I don't!" Gaara said. He started to blush. More like a boyfriend…. He thought.

After school Gaara went straight to Deidara's locker. "Here." Deidara said, he gave Gaara a black hoodie. "Put this on so that Kankuro doesn't see you." Gaara put it on. It was a little big for him. Deidara pulled his hood up and grabbed the strings and pulled them so that the hood tightened and Gaara couldn't see. Deidara pulled the strings then started to walk. Gaara waved his arms around, he couldn't see. 'Deidara, what the hell?" Gaara said as Deidara giggled. Gaara guessed they were going to the bus. Deidara lead him right where he had guessed. They sat in the back seat. Deidara went in first and sat by the window then dragged Gaara to the end of the seat. Gaara sat down and pulled his hood open so he could see. They saw Kankuro sitting in the front of the bus.

"K, time to go!" Deidara said. He grabbed the strings before Gaara could react. He stood up and pulled them so that it closed again, then pulled him past Kankuro. "Bye Freak!" Kankuro yelled at Deidara. "Bye Fucktard!" Deidara yelled back and waved with his free hand. Gaara was sure he didn't recognize him. They both went off the bus and on the side walk. As soon as Gaara heard the bus leave he through the hoodie off. "Hey Deidara, would you ever really hurt Kankuro?" Gaara asked breathing heavily. "Well… Ah… Maybe." Deidara said then put his hands behind his back and smiled innocently. "Can you promise me that you won't hurt him?" Gaara asked. "But… I… Fine." He said then crossed his arms then frowned. "Were you planning on doing something to him?" Gaara said curiously. "Well I might have been planning to um… well… steer him up a little." Deidara said then smiled to himself. "But you're not now, Right?" Gaara asked. "No, I won't hurt him." Deidara said sounding disappointed. "Thank you." Gaara said in a soft voice then patted him on the head. Deidara smiled again from how cute he thought it was. When they reached Deidara's house Gaara looked around. It looked different then when he first saw it, without all the mess on it. Deidara opened the door for him. "So, where are your parents?" Gaara asked as they entered. "Not home." Deidara said then locked the door and faced Gaara smirking. Gaara didn't know what he meant by that. Deidara walked around a corner into the kitchen, Gaara followed him. "Want a cookie?" Deidara asked. "Ok" Gaara replied. Gaara went over and sat on a stool at an island table and Deidara went over by the fridge and pulled out a bag and brought it over by Gaara. Deidara bent across the table to hand Gaara a cookie he pulled out of the bag. Gaara took it and took a bite out of it. "Can I use your bathroom?" Gaara asked Deidara. "Yea, it's right around the corner." Deidara said then pointed to a hall. "Ok" Gaara said as he got off the stool and walked over to the room he was pointing to and went in.


End file.
